farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Willis Huntley
Agent Willis Huntley is a CIA operative who provides Jason Brody with information about the Rook Islands and its inhabitants. He also escaped the island. Biography Early Life Willis was born in Long Island, New York in 1965. Early CIA Life When Willis was younger, he joined the CIA. He would at one point tell Jason that he has given his whole life to the agency. The in-game description of Willis states that he joined the Agency in the late 1980s and that he has since participated in a series of CIA operations intended to steer the governments of countries like Iran, Irag and Somalia. Rook Islands At some point, a few years before 2012, Willis, Sam Becker and a team of CIA operatives were ordered by the CIA to go to the Rook Islands in order to keep tabs on and eventually terminate notorious slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker. In the North Island, Willis took up residence in a house in Badtown where he would gather intelligence about Volker and his psychotic right-hand man Vaas. Through unknown circumstances, however Willis lost contact with his crew when they were sent on a reconissance mission in the Southern Island which was "owned" by Volker. Far Cry 3 Jason Brody missions Driven by a hallucination, Jason seeks out the "man in white" (Wilis) to lead him to his kidnapped friends. Jason's search leads him to Badtown, where he discovers Willis at a bar, and tails the agent back to his home, seemingly undetected. Upon entering, however Jason finds the door locked behind him and Huntley demanding to know who he is before he kills Jason with concealed C4. Jason introduces himself much to Willis's interest and is sent through a concealed door down to Willis's lair to "trade favours". Jason learns that Willis is gathering information on Hoyt and his drug and slave trade operation. Willis gives a Flamethrower to Jason and tells him to set fire to Hoyt's drug field and boat to bring the kingpin to the island. The plan succeeds and Hoyt Volker is drawn to Beras Town where he begins executing its inhabitants. A man associated with Willis avoids imminent death and is rescued by Jason. The man then gives Jason a transportation manifest that Hoyt was searching for; information on where Oliver Carswell is being held. Later Willis points Jason to Buck, a hitman of Hoyt's who bought Keith and has him in his possession. Journey to Russia Some time passes before Willis is heard from again. Jason contacts Willis to help him kill Hoyt. Willis says it cannot be done and adds that he plans to leave the Rook Islands and join Task Force 141 in Russia. As he departs Jason is offered a ride to Hoyt's Southern Island, if he reaches the plane in time. Jason arrives just in time to help Willis fend off some Pirates and give him time to repair the airplane. As promised, Willis inserts Jason into his destination via high altitude and gives him a Wingsuit before leaving the Rook Islands, apparently for good. Far Cry 4 There is no official confirm of Willis Huntley to appear in Far Cry 4. However in the Gamescom 2014 Far Cry 4 demo, players can see Ajay talking to a man named "Willis", using radio when taking a picture of a lieutenant's corpse. The man has a similar voice to Willis Huntley. There is also an image in Far Cry 4 official webpage which resembles to Willis Huntley (wearing sunglass and a Russian ushanka hat) . Far Cry 4's creative director Alex Hutchinson confirmed that there will be some character from the previous Far Cry in Far Cry 4. Although not confirmed, agent Willis Huntley might be one of them. Personality and Traits He is a real classic and old-fashioned patriot who said one time to Jason that there were two kinds of patriots:"The people who hold their hand on their heart in a ball game, and those who fight for their country". He is also a little bit paranoid, thinking that the USA is always threatened by foreign countries. But he is also a bit racist. For example, when he was preparing his airplane to leave the island, he said to Jason that he would upgrade in Singapore on his way to Russia he said that chewing gum was banned in Singapore and that chewing gum was all American product and that by banning this, "the ricepickers" in Singapore were declaring indirect war at the USA. It is possible that he was all like this due to the long time spent in the island. He is also very sarcastic and makes a lot of jokes. Willis was also very fearless, calculating, loyal and confident as he helped Jason in his search for his friends and also helped him to get to the Southern Island to kill Volker. Trivia * Willis' appearance is similar to that of Hudson in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Coincidentally, Hudson is also a CIA agent. * Willis states that he's joining "Task Force 141" in Russia. This is a reference to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Willis provides the entries for the handbook. This is supported by the fact that he often mentions hippies, is fond of saying "pardon my french," mentions giving the Wingsuit to Jason, and by his own handbook entry, which states that the information is classified and gathering intel on him wouldn't be so easy. * Willis looks very similar to Detective Sonny Crockett from The 80's Cop Drama Miami Vice. * Willis, along with Dennis, is one of the only main characters in Far Cry 3 that aren't scripted to die or given the option to be killed. * Players of "I Am Alive" may hear his voice when confronting bandits. * A wrecked version of the plane Willis flies over the South Island is available as a static vehicle in the Map Editor. * Willis was married at one point, but ended up divorcing his wife. This is evident when he quite often mentions his ex-wife and former mother-in-law in some entries for the handbook. * Despite leaving the islands, Willis continues to send information to Jason. Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters